Politics
by Makai Goddess Ookami
Summary: Peter shook his head, no. “Gabriel's – he's – most people don't even notice him.” Nathan is called to Peter and Gabriel's high school because of a fight that has occurred. AU. High School.


Title: Politics  
Author: Jesus. Just kidding. Makai Goddes Ookami, aka, Me.  
Fandom: Heroes  
Rating: PG  
Character(s)/Pairing(s): Peter Petrelli, Gabriel (Gray) Petrelli, Nathan Petrelli  
Warnings: AU. High School. Recount of violence. Word fg. Could be slash (sort of), if you want. NOT INCEST. .  
Spoilers: None. Pre-series.  
Word Count: Approx. 1870  
Rants: This is a major AU, on the premises that Peter and Gabriel are twin brothers. (I'm not the first to do this, I know.) They _know_ they're brothers though. That's different, right? Right? No? Oh. Sad.  
Summary: Nathan is called to Peter and Gabriel's high school because of a fight that has occurred. [AU[High School[Peter Gabriel Twins  
Disclaimer: Tim Kring has yet to give me _Heroes_ yet. I know, what an ass.

* * *

"Peter," Nathan greeted, ruffling his youngest brother's hair up in greeting as he stepped into the Dean's office. "What's up?"

"I don't know – they won't let me talk to him -" Peter started, and Nathan could only assume how worthless he was feeling from his tone of voice and appearance.

"Are you Mr. Petrelli?" A Secretary asked, glancing at Nathan with mild distrust as he draped his arm around Peter's shoulder.

"Mr. Petrelli is out of town," Nathan said, "I'm Nathan. I'm also on the ICE call list."

The secretary glanced down at the list, and nodded slightly. "Alright. I'll let Dean Jenson know you're here." She stood, stepping into a small hall that led to what Nathan could only presume was more offices.

"Does Gabriel get in trouble a lot?" Nathan asked, "In school I mean?"

Peter shook his head, no. "Gabriel's – he's – most people don't even notice him."

Nathan pursed his lips, letting that sink in. Gabriel was invisible. How upsetting that must be too their parents? One son is too compassionate and the other one might as well not exist.

"This way," The secretary said, reappearing. "If you go down this hall, it's the door all the way at the end. Center."

Nathan nodded, and started down the hall, Peter tagging along.

"Um, Mr. Petrelli," The secretary started, then paused unsure of how to address Peter, so instead she pointed. "He's not allowed in there."

Nathan glanced at Peter who was pleading with him to be allowed to come – begging to be allowed to comfort his twin brother.

God, this must be killing Peter, Nathan realized. To be so close to Gabriel, but not being allowed to even see him. He can't think of a time in his life Peter's been told he can't be by his brother's side.

"He'll find out what's happening anyway," Nathan said finally.

"But Gabriel - " The secretary countered.

"Will want to see Peter," Nathan said, and from his tone the secretary took a seat, realizing she couldn't argue with him. Politics were finally paying off. "Come on, Pete."

"Thanks, Nathan," Peter muttered, and the two set off to the Dean's office once more.

Entering the room was one of those moments in his life Nathan just can't put a feeling on – he was relieved, and aggravated, and more than a little shocked.

Gabriel was sitting in front of the Dean's desk, staring down at his hands where his glasses lay gently, snapped cleanly in half. Blood had dried on his hands, and there were even more dark splatters on his face.

"Has he even gotten medical attention?" Nathan asked, approaching Gabriel and forcing his chin up to examine him.

Gabriel blinked. "Nathan." His gaze left his eldest brother's and settled on his youngest's. "Peter."

Peter practically flew to Gabriel's side, checking out the blood splatters himself, paling slightly.

"His nose stopped bleeding half an hour ago," a man said, and Nathan presumed he was Dean Jenson. "We're not even sure if all the blood is his."

Nathan glanced at Gabriel again, annoyance flaring in him, but Gabriel was looking at his hands again, avoiding everyone's gaze.

"Mr. Petrelli-" Dean Jenson stated.

"Nathan," Nathan corrected automatically, even though the thought of being on a first name basis with a man who didn't care for the children in his protection was nauseating.

"Nathan," Dean Jenson amended, "Peter shouldn't-"

"I'm not leaving!" Peter snapped, glaring at Dean Jenson, who ignored him completely.

"Pete's got a right to know," Nathan said.

"Only if Gabriel wants him here," Dean Jenson continued.

"Of course Gabriel wants me here," Peter snorted, clutching his twin's arm desperately.

"That's up to Gabriel to decided, now isn't it?" Dean Jenson said, and Nathan resisted the urge to strangle him. Peter was right, of course Gabriel would want him there.

Gabriel glanced at Peter warily, then at Nathan, and back at Peter. Nathan can't think of a time Peter's looked any more pathetic in his pleading, with the exception of about five minutes ago. It was a continuation of that pleading.

"I want Peter here," Gabriel muttered finally, and Peter smirked proudly at Dean Jenson.

Nathan plopped down into the seat next to Gabriel with as much grace he could manage – and as a Petrelli, that was a lot. "So, why is Gabriel on trial here?"

Dean Jenson's lips pursed at Nathan's choice of words, but chose not to comment on them. "Gabriel got in a fight with another student."

Nathan and Peter gave Dean Jenson incredulous looks. Gabriel just stared at his hands harder.

"Gabriel? Gabe?" Nathan asked, glancing at his brother again. Well, it would explain the blood... "Why isn't the other kid here?"

"Gabriel broke his arm," Dean Jenson continued with all seriousness, and a disbelieving smile crossed Nathan's face. "He's in the hospital right now."

Nathan's smile fell. "How is that even possible?" He asked, glancing at Gabriel. "Gabriel wouldn't just pick a fight with anybody for no reason - "

"Oh, there was a reason," Dean Jenson said, grabbing a file and opening it. "According to witnesses," here he gave Nathan a serious look, as if this were to seriously mean something. "The other student – James Short – called Peter a - " His nose crinkled at the thought of the word before continuing. " - 'fag'."

Nathan stared in shocked silence.

There was no way to describe the look on Peter's face as he heard the news. "Gabe?" Peter breathed. A pause. "You broke someone's arm to – to _defend_ _my_ _honour_?" There was definite exasperation and anger in his voice, but unless Nathan was mistaken, a hint of pride as well.

"Peter?" Nathan started, confusion. Peter was...? This was too much to handle at the moment, and he wasn't sure how to react.

"Of course not, Nathan," Peter said, rolling his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Peter," Gabriel murmured, an angry flush crossing his face. "But – he punched me first..."

Peter relaxed, as if that made it okay. "You're an idiot."

"Yeah, basically," Gabriel agreed.

"Kids," Nathan said, and they both silenced, flashing him nervous smiles. He turned his attention to Dean Jenson. "What's going to happen to Gabriel?"

"James Short's parents are probably going to press charges," Dean Jenson started, leaning back in his own expansive chair with a look of utter calmness. "And Gabriel will be expelled."

"What?" Nathan asked, Gabriel and Peter's voices echoing his.

"It's Standard Operating Procedure in an incident such as this," Dean Jenson started, pressing his fingertips together.

"That's not true!" Peter cried out, "Welsh on the football team pushed Darren Jonas down the stairs and he broke his wrist, but he's still coming here!"

"Sports teams don't operate the same way, Peter," Gabriel muttered.

"That's not true," Dean Jenson said with a tone of disgust. "Darren Jonas' slipped. No charges were pressed."

"Pete, hush," Nathan said, and Peter shut up, but he was shaking with fury all the same. "I understand. I'd like to take Gabriel home now."

Dean Jenson nodded. "I'll be sure to contact the boys' parents when they're around."

"Don't worry about it," Nathan said, an icy smile passing over his voice. "I'll have both of them pulled from BSA immediately."

Dean Jenson opened his mouth to say something, but Nathan had already left the room, leaving Peter and Gabriel to trail behind in confusion.

No one said anything till they made it out to Nathan's car, and they sat idling for a moment.

"Gabriel, are you hurt?" Nathan asked, glancing into rear view mirror to see the twins sitting shoulder to shoulder.

Gabriel shrugged weakly. "I'm okay." He muttered, gaze falling back down to his bloody hands. "I'll need to get new glasses..."

Peter snorted, gingerly taking one of the pieces from Gabriel's hand, and holding it up to examine it. "To say the least." He glanced up at Nathan. "Hey, Nathan, how come Gabriel wasn't arrested?"

"The school probably convinced the Short Family not to press charges immediately," Nathan said, "In hopes that they wouldn't make the school look bad. BSA is a top rank school, so one student beating up another isn't good press coverage."

"Oh," Peter said, glancing at Gabriel again, frowning. "Can we go get something to eat? I'm starving."

Nathan resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "You hungry, Gabriel?" he asked, and the middle Petrelli simply shrugged his shoulders. "Very decisive. Fine. We'll go grab a bite." Nathan shifted his car into reverse, and pulled out of the cramped parking lot.

On the way drive to Old Chicago, Nathan kept glancing in his rear view at Gabriel, who seemed intent on not talking or looking at anyone.

"You do plan on washing all that blood off at some point in time, right?" Nathan asked. "Walking into a restaurant like that will probably get us kicked out."

Gabriel smiled weakly, nodding.

"Wait, Nathan," Peter said suddenly, his brow furrowing in confusion. "How come Gabriel is getting expelled? Worse things have happened at the school."

Nathan hesitated as he pulled in the parking lot, unsure of how to answer that. He knew the answer, of course, he wasn't a stupid man, but it was boarding on a subject he didn't want to approach.

"It's because the entire school things you're gay now," Gabriel mumbled, unbuckling his seat belt.

Peter suddenly looked upset, and he reached forward to touch Nathan's shoulder. "He's not right, is he Nathan? 'Cause I'm not – and that's harassment – and what could would kicking Gabriel out do? I'm still allowed to go to BSA."

Nathan undid his seatbelt, and turned to face Peter. Gabriel's hand hovered on the door handle, as if waiting for permission to open it. Sighing heavily, Nathan continued as best he could.

"Technically, they can't kick you out," Nathan said, "But by kicking Gabriel out -"

"They expect mom to pull me out as well," Peter finished, slouching in his seat.

Nathan nodded. "Basically."

"This isn't fair," Peter said, glancing at Gabriel. "I'm sorry, Gabe."

Gabriel gave him an incredulous look. "You're sorry?" He asked.

"Why aren't we fighting this, Nathan?" Peter asked, after a moment. He glanced at his hands, furrowing his brow in confusion. "Mom and dad won't stand for this."

"They don't want to put a spotlight on the family," Nathan said, and Peter opened his mouth to complain, but Nathan cut him off. "It doesn't matter if you're gay or not, the news will stay say your are. That doesn't look good for dad or Ma."

Peter stared in silence for a moment, not meeting either Gabriel's or Nathan's gazes. "So, even though Gabriel hurt a kid, I'm the bad guy?"

"I'm sorry, Peter," Gabriel muttered.

"Basically," Nathan nodded.

Another pause. "Can we go home?" Peter barely whispered. "I'm not so hungry any more..."

"Yeah, that's fine," Nathan said, turning to face the front and pulling his seatbelt on once more. "I'm sorry, Pete."

Peter didn't reply, and if he was crying, Nathan wasn't sure he wanted to know.


End file.
